Corporal Compulsion (A War of the Worlds Story)
by stormy.grace
Summary: Klinger discovers a shocking secret about the new nurse, Lieutenant Lucy Salvatore. A companion piece for my mostly TVD/Originals crossover story Daughters of the Revolution (sequel to Please, Come Back To Me).
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy, and feel free to let me know if you want more! I own nothing from M*A*S*H or The Vampire Diaries. Lucy, however, is completely mine.**

Lucy was hungry. She tried her best to ignore the completely unappetizing odor emanating from the mess tent as she passed by, trying to focus on taking in the sights and sounds of Korea to take her mind off the fact that she had been living on an unfortunate diet of rabbits and birds for two weeks. Luckily the fighting had been going well lately and there had been a heavy flow of wounded to keep her mind off the fact that she was adjusting to a vastly inferior food source.

The high number of bleeding bodies had also helped her to get her blood lust in check quickly. Now she had no problem in O.R., though the bottles of AB positive and O negative that were constantly being passed under her nose were still very tempting. She simply had to remind herself that she _could_ live without human blood. The patients, however, could not.

They had fallen into a sudden lull, giving Lucy a full two days to finally settle in. Somehow she had ended up with her own tent, which took away the temptation to devour her bunkmates in the middle of the night, and she had had some time to get to know some of the people she would be living so closely with. Already she was sizing up whom she could trust should she slip up about her secret. Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce, who went by Hawkeye, looked like a good prospect should she need and ally. She had spent a lot of time with him since her first day, and had quickly learned he was quite the charmer.

And not a bad looker either. Tall and slim, black hair that was already graying slightly despite the fact that he was in his early thirties, a side effect of the stresses of war, and blue eyes that matched his last name. He was a wonderful surgeon, unwilling to do anything other than everything he could possibly do to save a life. He was also immensely funny and just an all around nice guy. He also wasn't too bad in bed. Or a cot in the supply room to be more exact. She wasn't sure if there was potential for an actual serious relationship or not, but she liked him very much.

As she passed the showers she could hear him singing inside. A duet with his tent mate, best friend, and partner in practical jokes Captain BJ Hunnicutt. Lucy smiled at the out of tune aria they were singing, whose words weren't even close to what they should be.

"You got home late last night." BJ observed when the song ended. "I assume the date went well. Again."

"Very." Hawkeye replied, clearly bragging. "Lieutenant Lucinda Salvatore is perfectly amazing. Inside and out."

"Hawk, I think you have a crush!" BJ teased. "What will the other nurses say when they find out?"

Lucy suppressed a giggle.

"Oh, I've got a crush alright." Hawkeye said. "In fact, I dare say there's potential for love. The only reason I came to Korea was to find my soul mate after all."

"Yes, kids." BJ said. "Your mother and I fell in love at first incision, the amorous scent of blood and perforated intestine wafting through the air, the sound of shells bursting just outside."

"Gee, you make it sound so swell!"

Lucy did giggle this time, but quietly, and continued on her walk. She hadn't gone more than ten feet when the scent of blood drifted toward her and she heard a rustling in the tall, dry grass just beyond the compound. Quickly she ducked under the camouflage netting, unafraid of being shot at. Nothing could hurt her unless the North Koreans had taken to loading their Chinese guns with wooden bullets.

"Lieutenant!" Corporal Klinger called after her. "Where are you going?"

"Klinger, come help me!" she called back as she came upon a wounded North Korean soldier, a sniper that had been shot in the chest.

Klinger rushed to help and they quickly discovered that the man wasn't going to make it to the operating room. The life was fading out of him fast, and Lucy could only assume the bullet had fatally penetrated his heart.

Klinger jumped up. "I'll go get Captain Pierce! Maybe there's something he can do to help this guy."

"Klinger, no." Lucy said grabbing his arm. "There's no hope. He's almost gone."

Klinger looked down, seeing that she was right. Even if he ran as fast as he could this guy would be dead before he reached the showers. He glanced at the lieutenant. As far as he knew this was the first time she had seen someone die here, and he was ready to offer comfort if it was needed, but what he saw had him reeling back and scrambling away.

Her normally beautiful face had changed. Her eyes were red and a network of what looked like several little veins had appeared under each crystal blue eye. "Lieutenant!" he cried, alarmed. "What's wrong with your face?"

Lucy couldn't fight the urge this time. She had gone two weeks without a drop of human blood, and this man wasn't going to survive. Why shouldn't she put him to good use? Ignoring Klinger for the moment she drew back her full lips, revealing her sharp fangs, and plunged them into the sniper's neck. She knew Klinger was terrified and hoped that that terror was enough to keep him where he was until she could erase the images from his memory.

"Oh my god!" he breathed as she reveled in the near ecstasy she felt as she drained every last drop of blood from the dying man's body.

She was amazed that in only two short weeks she had managed to forget how wonderful human blood could taste, and how exhilarating it was to literally be the one to decide whether the person in your arms lived or died. She could have given this man her blood and saved his life, but instead she had chosen to act upon her natural vampiric urges and made the selfish choice to give in to her blood lust.

When the man in her arms was dead and drained of blood she let him fall to the ground and turned back to Klinger. He stared in wide-eyed shock. Her face was back to normal, but there was blood on her lips and dripping down her chin. She licked it away and moved toward him. He scrambled back once more, entangling his hand in the netting.

"You're a monster!" he said. "Please, don't eat me!"

"Klinger, I'm not going to eat you." She assured him. "I promise I don't want to hurt anyone. I didn't want to hurt him, but he was dying anyway and I've been living off rabbits for two weeks. I've never lived on animal blood before, and it's taking longer to adjust than I had expected."

"Blood." Klinger uttered. "You live off blood. You're a vampire!"

She pounced on him so fast he didn't even see her move, covering his mouth with her hand.

"Yes." She admitted in a calm, quiet voice. "I am a vampire, but I'm not a bad vampire. I can control my blood lust. I've been doing just fine other than that one little slip in O.R. my first day. You can't tell anyone."

He watched as her eyes dilated and undilated, unable to look away. It was as if he were in some kind of trance.

"You'll keep my secret, won't you? You won't tell anyone what you just saw or what I am?" she asked, compelling her way to safety.

Klinger nodded. "I'll keep your secret."

"Good." She said. "Now help me get rid of the body."


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't expect regular updates with this story. I'm trying to focus on my novel and Daughters of the Revolution, but this idea was begging to be written when I woke up this morning.**

The rabbits in the cages were very tempting. All she had to do was open the cage, pick up the bunny, and feed. But, like the supply of blood in camp, these particular rabbits were off limits. Bugs and his little woodland friends were the company pets. Once kept by the former company clerk, a boy of nineteen that had gone by Radar, the little zoo was now tended by everyone in the unit. Caring for these animals was actually an unofficial part of the duty roster.

Reminding herself that she had to be a good little vampire Lucy passed up the easy targets and silently wandered out of the compound. Maybe she'd get lucky and stumble across another fatally wounded North Korean with no hope for survival. The sniper that had caused her to give away her secret to the current company clerk had been in desperate need of a bath, but blood was blood.

Luckily her hunting trip was successful. She managed to catch two rabbits and a snake. She wasn't a fan of reptiles in any sense, but a hungry vampire trying to keep a low profile didn't have too many options. Aside from her general dislike of slithering serpents the damn thing had bitten back. Had she been human the poisonous viper bite would have required a dose of anti-venom. But since she was a vampire it only served as a temporarily painful bit of proof that she should stick to mammals.

Upon reentering the camp she heard laughter drifting out of the officer's club, which was misnamed in her opinion since they allowed everyone in, officers and enlisted alike. Crossing the compound slowly to give the snake bite on her cheek time to heal, she wandered over trying to figure out who all was inside simply by listening. It sounded like everyone.

She pushed open the door and found that she had pretty much been right. All the main players here at the 4077 were present and accounted for. Colonel Potter and Klinger, Hawkeye, BJ, and Major Winchester, Major Houlihan and Father Mulcahy were gathered around a card table. Igor, keeper of the slop, was wiping down the bar, and Rizzo, king of the motor pool, was passed out in a corner. Her fellow nurses Kelleye and Gwen were on their way out and smiled as they passed her.

"You missed the party, Lucy." Kelleye joked, drawing the attention from the poker game.

Major Houlihan waved her over, smiling. "Lieutenant, why don't you join us? Deal her in Charles."

"Margaret, we've already started the game!" Major Winchester exclaimed in his disdainful, cultured, Bostonian accent.

"Deal her in Charles." Hawkeye said. "It's not going to mess up the game any."

"It's okay, Major." Lucy assured him. "I'm not much for poker anyway."

The game continued.

"What happened to Rizzo?" Lucy asked, nodding to the snoring Cajun across the room.

"Rizzo happened to Rizzo." BJ replied.

"I think he passed out from the smell of all the garlic Klinger's been eating." Hawkeye said.

Lucy looked at him and raised her eyebrows as he bit into a raw clove of garlic like it was an apple. She couldn't help but notice that he was sitting rather close to Father Mulcahy. "Garlic?" she asked, amused.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded. "Keeps the vampires away."

Only if it's marinated in vervain, she thought as she pulled up a chair and squeezed in between Hawkeye and Major Houlihan. She managed not to laugh as he inched a tiny bit closer to the Father.

"Klinger, I hope all this vampire nonsense isn't another attempt at a Section Eight." Colonel Potter warned.

"No, sir." Klinger assured him. A gleam came into his dark eyes. "But if it'll work…"

"Not on your nelly!" Potter said. "You've got a better chance of getting bitten by a vampire than getting out by making me think you really believe all that hoo-ha."

"Yes, sir." Klinger said, glancing at Lucy. "Igor, can I get another beer?"

The rest of the group chimed in with their orders as well and Lucy got up to retrieve the tray.

"You want anything, Lieutenant?" Igor asked as he popped the tops off the beer bottles.

"I'll take a pint on O negative." She joked, drawing a laugh from everyone but Klinger. She smiled at Igor. "No thank you, Private."

Lucy served up the drinks, remembering all too well her days as a waitress while she was in nursing school. Klinger shrank away from her as she leaned over him to hand Father Mulcahy his beer.

"She's not going to bite, Klinger." Hawkeye said as Klinger took another hefty bite of garlic and looked unnerved at the fact that it didn't seem to bother her at all. "Trust me. I know."

Major Houlihan rolled her eyes. "Oh, Pierce."

"He's right, Klinger." She said. "I don't bite. You don't need to be afraid of me for any reason."

"Afraid?" Klinger asked, trying to laugh it off though he was clearly uneasy. "Who's afraid? I think you're tops, Lieutenant."

He offered a big grin and Lucy felt bad about the situation she had put him in. It was obvious that simply compelling him not to rat her out hadn't been enough. Later she would erase his memories of what had happened with the sniper all together and start over fresh with him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I see your two dollars and raise you two more." Hawkeye said, throwing in his chips.

Major Winchester let out that amused and somewhat strangled little chortle of his. "Two dollars! Why can't we ever play with real stakes? This is utterly ridiculous. A Winchester—"

Unfortunately they would all have to wonder what a Winchester never did or didn't do. Lucy grabbed Hawkeye's arm. "Hold that thought, Major."

"Why, pray tell, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"We've got wounded." She replied as she rose from her seat.

"What wounded?" BJ asked.

"The ones on the choppers!" she said as she headed for the door.

The other officers exchanged confused looks and were all stunned when an announcement came over the P.A.

"Attention! Attention! Wounded arriving by air and land! Looks like we won't be getting any sleep tonight folks."

Suddenly the camp was alive with activity. Corpsman and nurses rushing out of tents to meet the ambulances, buses and helicopters delivering more broken and mangled bodies. Lucy was the first one out of the Officer's Club and grabbed the I.V. bottle of a young man that had just been taken off a litter jeep, holding it up as he was rushed into pre-op with a bad belly wound.

Colonel Potter and Hawkeye lagged behind for a moment, looking at each other.

The Colonel adjusted his glasses. "Looks like we've got ourselves another Radar."

"That's impossible." Hawkeye said.

Colonel Potter understood what Hawkeye meant. It was entirely possible that Lucy Salvatore possessed the same ability that Radar had, but no one could ever be another Radar.

%%%

"Lieutenant, can I talk to you?" Klinger asked as he sank wearily onto the bench beside her, removing his mask.

Lucy felt sorry for everyone around her. They were all worn out and exhausted from hours of surgery. This particular O.R. session had seemed endless, stretching through the night and into the wee hours of the morning. She had watched part of a sunrise with Father Mulcahy on a short break. Now she felt guilty because they were all so tired and, as a vampire, she was perfectly fine.

"Talk away." She said, trying to appear just as worn out as the rest of them so no one would suspect anything.

"I'd ask you into my office so we could talk in private, but I'm too beat to move." He said.

She nodded. "What is it Klinger?"

"I'm sorry." He said, meeting her gaze.

Lucy sat up a little straighter in confusion. "For what?"

"The way I've been acting lately." He explained. "Avoiding you, the garlic thing."

"You're scared of me." she said. "I get it. It's okay. I can take that fear away if you want."

Klinger shook his head. "It's okay. I think I overreacted. I never thought…what you are really existed, and if they did I assumed all of them were, well, you know…"

"Monsters." She supplied.

He nodded. "Yeah. You're not exactly cast as the good guys in most stories."

"No we're not." She agreed. "And a lot of us are exactly what you think we are. Blood-sucking monsters with no regard for human life. But we don't have to be that way if we don't want to."

Klinger reached out and placed his hand on her arm. He smiled at her. "After watching you work in the O.R. tonight I realized I was wrong. If you can stand there and help a doctor put a bleeding kid back together and not show the tiniest sign of loosing control you can't be all bad. You're one of the good ones, Lieutenant Salvatore."

Lucy smiled back, grateful for his words and his apology. "Thank you, Klinger. Friends?"

"Friends." He agreed. "And don't worry. I'll keep your secret."

"You don't have a choice." She said. "I compelled you not to say anything. Even if you wanted to tell everyone what I am you couldn't."

"I don't understand that, but I'm too tired to try." He said as he hauled himself to his feet. "I'm going to bed."

Lucy got up as well and followed him out into the bright morning.

"Hey." Klinger said, pausing as he realized she was standing in the sun. "Aren't you supposed to burn in the sun?"

She held up her hand, wiggling the finger that contained the ring a witch friend of hers had made. "I would if I didn't have this ring to protect me."

"How does it do that?" he asked, taking a closer look. "Looks like a normal ring to me."

"It's magic."

He looked up from her hand. "Magic? As in witches?"

Lucy nodded and smiled. "Klinger, there's a whole supernatural world out there. Get some sleep. I tell you all about it when you don't look like you're about to collapse."

**For now I'm going to say that this is the end of this story, but that may change depending on what happens with Daughters of the Revolution. I hope you enjoyed Lucy's stint in Korea!**


End file.
